


Небеса

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Доктор забрал с собой Мастера в ТАРДИС.





	Небеса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/gifts).



Доктору никогда не наскучит показывать вселенную другим существам, потому что вселенная необъятна, прекрасна и загадочна. В ней скрыто столько планет, солнц, столько различных форм жизни. Он побывал под столькими небесами: голубыми, зелеными, лиловыми, черными, изумрудными и бриллиантовыми. Наверное, всех цветов и не упомнить, а некоторые просто невозможно назвать.   
Доктору доставляет удовольствие смотреть на новые миры глазами своих спутников, наблюдать за их восторгом, удивлением и восхищением. Это шанс пережить все эти эмоции заново, словно в первый раз.  
С Мастером всё иначе. Мастер тоже Тайм Лорд. Он знает не меньше Доктора, а может и больше. Доктор не скажет наверняка, ему остаются сплошные догадки.   
После принудительного заточения в ТАРДИС любимый враг становится удивительно спокоен и невозмутим. Он не реагирует на красоты вселенной, не восторгается пейзажами. Изредка поправляет Доктора, когда тот выдает неверный факт о той или иной планете или звезде. И да, Доктор готов признать – это злит.  
Когда они прилетают на планету с лиловыми небесами и чистым, свежим воздухом, Доктор доволен и оживлен как никогда. Он восторгается растительностью, наслаждается теплым, розоватым светом солнца.  
В какой-то момент Доктор просто вытягивается на траве во весь рост, вдыхает полной грудью и умиротворенно говорит:  
\- Вечно бы так лежал.  
\- Могу устроить, чтобы ты вообще больше отсюда никуда не встал, - легко отзывается Мастер, опускаясь на траву рядом с Доктором. - Закопаю тебя вон под тем деревцем или прямо здесь. На твой выбор.  
\- Нет, хочу на поверхности земли, а не под ней! – тут же вскидывается Доктор. - Там будет плохо с доступом свежего воздуха, - почему-то понижает голос и взгляд становится грустным. - В общем, не буду тебя утруждать всеми этими раскопками, и постараюсь пережить то, что рано или поздно придется встать.  
\- Мне совсем нетрудно.  
Мастер перекатывается и нависает над Доктором, упираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы, потом ехидно спрашивает:  
\- Я не загораживаю тебе небо?  
На мгновение Доктор забывает обо всем: о том, что есть неизведанные миры, миллионы удивительных форм жизни и целая бесконечная вселенная. Мастер заслоняет собой всё пространство, притягивая к себе, словно черная дыра. Наконец, Доктор находит в себе силы ответить:  
\- Загораживаешь, но оно того стоит, - последняя часть предложения вырывается сама собой и хочется поспешно захлопнуть рот ладонью, но поздно – сказанное повисает в воздухе.  
\- Неужели? – тихо говорит Мастер, чуть склоняя голову к плечу. – Я стою этого неба?  
\- Ты стоишь любого неба... Голубого, зеленого... красного, - Доктор сглатывает, борясь с подступающим смущением и паникой. Этот вечный страх – сказать или сделать что-то не так в присутствии Мастера, и снова увидеть его насмешливую улыбку и презрение в глазах. Но Доктор привык идти до конца, бросаться в пасть зверя и прыгать в неизвестность. Поэтому он прибавляет:  
\- И ты об этом знаешь, правда?..  
Странное дело, но на губах Мастера нет усмешки, а взгляд спокойный и до смешного понимающий. Доктор не помнит, когда друг последний раз так на него смотрел. Возможно, целую вечность назад.  
\- Теперь знаю, - едва слышно отвечает Мастер, наклоняется и еле ощутимо касается губ Доктора. Тот замирает, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть хрупкий, нереальный момент, и продолжает смотреть в ярко-зеленые глаза, заслоняющие собой весь окружающий мир.  
Мастер прижимается ближе, и Доктор несмело касается его плеч. Давно забытое чувство прошивает насквозь как удар молнии! Мастер играючи проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе Доктора и внезапно улыбается. Кажется, это потрясает больше, чем всё происходящее.   
\- Хочешь увидеть брильянтовые небеса Альфа-Центавра? - растерянно шепчет Доктор, касаясь своими губами губ Мастера.  
\- Проксимы, - поправляет Мастер и на этот раз целует по-настоящему.


End file.
